Fade Together
by RunForTheHills
Summary: A Dramione fic. Draco's ego is replaced by his fear at the situation he finds himself in. He finds comfort in an unexpected place...
1. Chapter 1

**Fade Together-a Dramione fanfic by RunForTheHills**

Hermione stumbled out of Slughorn's office, the festive music fading as the door groaned shut behind her. God, was she glad to be out of there!

"Some party", she muttered bitterly. She wondered vaguely what exactly she had been thinking, inviting Cormac. She shuddered at the memory of him leering at her, his rough hands all over her, the smell of Firewhiskey on his breath.

"Am I that desperate?" she sighed to herself. She hoped they wouldn't find his stupefied body for a while.

Feeling drained, she pushed open the nearest bathroom door, wanting to see how much damage McLaggen had inflicted on her new dress. Once inside, she slipped off her shoes and continued over to the mirror, the flagstone soothingly cool on her feet. The reflection that greeted her there was not a happy one.

The Hermione in the mirror was looking distinctly dishevelled, one of the straps on her dress had snapped and was now hanging limply at her side, the hair that had taken her so long to perfect was collapsing. As she turned slowly around, surveying the rest of the damage, a slumped form on the other side of the room caught her eye. It was a boy, she could tell from his build, and he was sitting on the floor with his back braced against the wall. His head was in his hands, white-blond hair covering his face.

"D-Draco?" Hermione stammered, trying to keep her voice even." What are you doing here?" Her words seemed to wake him from his reverie. He looked up at her, wearing a slightly dazed expression. Hermione thought she noticed the remnants of a Howler lying beside him.

"Granger", he croaked. "Leave me alone." His usual sneer was gone, replaced with a hoarse, tired voice. He had lost a lot of weight during the year and his once handsome face had become drawn and gaunt-looking.

"Draco, I-what happened your hand?" Hermione gasped, noticing his bruised and bloody knuckles. Draco winced as he flexed his hand, trying to find the right words.

"I…punched the mirror", he admitted, indicating a circular crack on the mirror nearest to him. "Not one of my best ideas." Drawing his wand, he ran it over his wounds, muttering "Episkey". The bruises faded and his skin returned to normal, as if the injury had never happened.

"But…why would you do that?" Hermione wondered aloud. "The Howler?"

Draco seemed to struggle with himself for a minute before answering.

"Listen Gra… Hermione. You have to go. Its better I'm by myself. I'm…not a good person." He looked pleadingly at her, an almost frightened look in his eyes.

"Please…" His breath was coming in short gasps, like he was running hard. He buried his face in his hands again, his sleeves riding up slightly as he did so.

"Oh my God", breathed Hermione, as she registered the black mark on his left forearm. "The Dark Mark." She unconsciously backed away as the significance hit her. "You're a…Death Eater?" she gasped, her voice high-pitched and disbelieving.

"That's what it looks like, doesn't it?" Draco joked, the bitterness clear in his voice. "I didn't _want _this to happen, you know. I just…you can't say no to the Dark Lord, Hermione." He looked up, his face tight with worry. "I'm afraid he'll hurt my family if I disobey him."

"Oh Draco, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. You should tell Dumbledore, Draco, he might be able to help you." Hermione sank down to join him at the wall, leaning against it as he did.

"No-one can help me now, Hermione. I'm finished." Draco replied lifelessly.

Hermione reached out for his hand in the semi-darkness and they sat there in silence, listening to the drip-drip of the tap and the muffled conversations from the nearby party.

There was no need for words.


	2. Chapter 2

Following their awkward meeting on the night of Slughorn's party, Draco avoided Hermione diligently, frightened of exposing so much of himself to someone again. He seemed to be steadily deteriorating physically and socially, shunning his friends and missing classes regularly. His once well-kept hair was not nearly as sleek as it used to be and large dark circles had appeared under his grey eyes.

People started to talk about his change in appearance and demeanour, many remarking that he had withdrawn into himself.

"Wonder what's gotten into Malfoy?", Harry mused at breakfast in the Great Hall. "Maybe he's upset about his poor father, rotting in a cell in Azkaban."

"Too good for him, the stupid git." Ron had snarled, biting a large chunk out of the sausage he was eating at the same time.

Hermione had remained silent. For reasons she couldn't even explain to herself she hadn't told anyone what she had discovered about Draco. It went against everything she stood for but yet, she didn't say a word. She too had noticed that there was no improvement in Malfoy's condition but she tried not to let his words haunt her. This was a situation she didn't think anyone could fix.

"_I'm afraid he'll hurt my family_." The phrase rang in her ears over and over again.

"I'm afraid too.", she whispered to herself.

"What's that, Hermione?", Ron asked, spewing half-masticated pieces of sausage all over the place. "You say something?"

"Um, no. No, just…it's a nice day for Hogsmea-"

"Ron, did you see that Keeper save in the Ireland-Australia match yesterday? I think we should practice it. It could be a handy block against that huge Ravenclaw lump…"

Hermione drifted off to her own thoughts again, glad for Harry's interruption. She supposed it was convenient she couldn't get a word in edgeways, less to explain away, less to feign an interest in. Never before would she have thought she could feel…_anything_ for Malfoy but now her sympathy and worry for him was taking over her life. She was constantly running scenarios through her head, trying to come up with a way to get him out of this mess. Her time spent at the library had increased two-fold, prompting Madam Pince to suggest she take up Quidditch as a break from the books.

It was all to no avail though. The library books, once a veritable mine of solutions and answers, did not help. There were no stories about Death Eaters living happily ever after.

"Hermione, why aren't you eating anything? Can I have your kippers?", Ron asked suddenly, tearing Hermione away from these gloomy thoughts.

"Wha-Oh, sure Ron.", she replied, handing him her plate. As Ron began to devour her breakfast looking like he hadn't eaten in years, she looked over at the Slytherin table.

It was easy to spot Draco, his blond hair making him stand out. Aware of her gaze upon him, Draco looked up. Hermione could have imagined it but she swore Draco gave an almost imperceptible nod towards her. Turning quickly back to Harry and Ron, she smiled slightly. Moments later, an owl landed in front of her, bearing a handwritten letter from Muggle London.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review, I'd love to know what you think of I so far- good or bad!


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione eagerly turned the manila envelope over in her hands, noticing that her Mother's writing was rushed and messy.

"That's not like Mum", she thought to herself mildly.

Unceremoniously ripping the envelope open she immediately noticed the briefness of the letter:

_Hermione,_

_I'm very sorry to have to tell you like this but Aunt Marie died last night. The doctors say there was nothing we could have done, the chemo just took too much of a toll on her. _

_Your father and I are going to Birmingham on Monday. Please try not to be too upset, she's not in pain anymore and that's the main thing. We decided not to take you out of school for the funeral, you know what your uncle Phil is like when it comes to these things. He's having a number of ceremonies over a few days and we think it's best you don't miss that much school._

_I'll write again soon, I hope everything is going okay at Hogwarts._

_Lots of Love,_

_Mum_

After re-reading the short letter several times, Hermione put it down. She felt oddly hollow, like she'd been kicked in the stomach. Her aunt was…dead?

Suddenly very aware of her breathing, she struggled to swallow the lump that was rising in her throat. She couldn't break down in the Great Hall, that would be humiliating.

"Hermione, are you okay?", Harry asked looking slightly scared. "You look really pale."

"Y-yeah, Harry. I'm...", she replied drifting off. "Just some bad news, that's all." Tossing the letter at Harry, she ran out of the Great Hall and let the tears that had been welling up in her eyes fall unchecked, taking big gulping gasps of air as she did so.

_Back at the Gryffindor table…_

"Blimey Harry, what's wrong with Hermione?" Ron asked. "I've never seen her run so fast.", he added looking slightly amused.

"Well according to this letter she just got her aunt's after dying suddenly. I guess she's pretty upset. They must have been close.", Harry replied grimly.

"Oh man…what should we do?", enquired Ron, looking apprehensive.

"Um…well we'll need to go talk to her. But maybe we'll wait a minute until she-"

He paused, searching for the right words.

"calms down a bit?"

"Great idea mate.", Ron replied, looking immensely relieved.

_Back to Hermione…_

The shaking Gryffindor had regained control of her breathing. She wiped away the tears streaking her face with her sleeve and sniffed.

"God, get a grip Hermione!", she scolded herself. She straightened up, resolving to write a letter of reply to her parents.

As she bent down to pick up her fallen bag and smooth out her robes, a chuckle of mirth met her ears.

"Well, well. What have we got here? A muggle kneeling on the ground! It's rightful place, I think.", sneered Pansy Parkinson. "Don't _you_ think so, Draco?"

Malfoy, who stood slightly off to the side of Pansy, made no reply, but took in Hermione's red puffy eyes instead.

Feeling nervous, Hermione reached for her wand.

"Not so fast Granger, _Expelliarmus_!", shrieked Pansy, catching Hermione's wand as it flew towards the air.

"Parkinson, what are you playing at? She's the teachers' pet! Let's just-" Malfoy intoned slowly before he was interrupted.

"No Draco!!! She was going to _curse_ me!!! I'm DEFENDING myself!!", Pansy screamed manically. Cackling slightly, she turned to face Hermione head-on. She raised her wand slowly, aiming it at Hermione's chest.

"Or at least that's what I'll tell Dumbledore…"

Simultaneously, Hermione ducked to the ground, Pansy screamed "Visiorepo Obscuro!!" and Malfoy wordlessly shot a jet of red light from his wand.

After what seemed like an eternity Malfoy heaved himself off the ground. Pansy had fallen on him when he stupefied her, crushing his hand. He saw Hermione rolling around on the ground, clawing at her face. A strange rubber-like substance had blocked her eyes, mouth and nose and she was struggling for air.

Making sure he didn't hit skin, Malfoy severed the material covering her face. Hermione removed it, revealing a rather pink but otherwise unharmed face.

Sitting up slowly, Hermione looked up at him. "You stunned Pansy? She's not going to be too happy, is she?" she declared dryly.

"She didn't hear me say the incantation. I'll tell her it was one of your buddy boys.", Malfoy replied, not looking the least bit perturbed at this deception. He hesitated for a second before looking at her. "Come on, I'll give you a hand."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been ridiculously busy (and lazy) but got my Leaving Cert results today so was inspired. Yes, I did make up the rather ludicrous "visiorepo obscuro". Haha…

Thanks to all who reviewed. )

To those who haven't, **I know where you live.**

Please review, they make my day and keep me going!


	4. Chapter 4

"Do it Draco, that's an order!!", screamed Lucius Malfoy, as his son stared blankly back at him, eyes wide with disbelief.

"But Father…"

"You must learn to discipline your house-elves!! Are you a Malfoy or not?", Lucius sneered cruelly.

"Draco", said a soft voice quietly. "Do as your father says." Draco looked at his Mother, feeling slightly sick. He raised his wand towards the trembling house-elf, struggling to keep his hand steady.

"Cruc…cru…"

"See Lucius, I told you he couldn't do it. Your son is a weakling. He doesn't deserve the name of Malfoy." Bellatrix cut in triumphantly, smiling widely.

Bellatrix's remark seemed to throw Lucius over the edge. Grabbing the house-elf around the neck, he glared at Draco.

"You have _really _let me down tonight, Draco."

Almost as an afterthought he pointed his wand at the house-elf and enunciated slowly the word "crucio", relishing each syllable. The house-elf collapsed to the ground, screaming horribly.

Draco stood very still. His ears were filled with the sound of the elf's screams, if it went on much longer he thought his head might explode.

Draco woke up suddenly, covered in a cold sweat. His heart was beating uncomfortably fast, his breathing ragged. A glance at his watch told him it was just after 6.

"Too early for anyone to be up", he thought to himself. It was times like these he regretted shutting out his friends, he wished he had someone to talk to. Someone to tell him he wasn't a monster, someone who could offer him a way out.

He wished he would stop dreaming about the horrible events he was trying to pretend never happened, but his brain didn't seem to be co-operating. He hadn't slept properly in months and he knew people were talking about his appearance.

Not wanting to stay still, Malfoy decided to walk. No destination, no real purpose, but it would give him something to do. It would distract him from the endless stream of thoughts floating around in his head.

As he passed the library, Malfoy heard the rustle of a sheet of parchment. Curious as to who could be up at such an hour, he poked his head in the door and couldn't help but chuckle at what he saw.

It was Hermione, ankle-deep in parchment and library books and taking notes with a long quill.

"Granger, what are you up to?", Malfoy asked, smirking. Picking up a book at random he read "Death Eaters Gone Good, by Sienna Bopkins".

On seeing the book Malfoy had picked up, Hermione blushed a deep red. She was sure her skin must match the scarlet stripes on her Gryffindor scarf!

"Oh great, now he's going to ask why I'm helping him! How can I answer him when I don't even know myself?!", she thought furiously.

Malfoy opened his mouth and Hermione prepared to say "Defence Against the Dark Arts project".

"Granger, why were your eyes red the other day in the hall?", Malfoy asked, without a trace of a smirk.

Hermione couldn't have been more surprised if he had come in wearing nothing but one of Dobby's hats.

Swallowing before she answered, Hermione said "My aunt died."

"Oh. That's too bad, I'm sorry. How did she die?" Malfoy asked, before adding "Or would you rather not talk about it?"

Pleasantly surprised by Draco's reaction (she felt ashamed to think she would have thought it more likely that he rejoice in the death of a muggle), Hermione hesitated before replying.

"Um, she died of cancer. You probably don't know what that-"

"No, I've heard of it. It's a muggle disease, right? It's pretty nasty."

"Yeah…it's just strange to think that people can die of natural causes too, you know?"

"As well as…?"

"Well, unnatural causes. Murder. Voldemort." Hermione finished simply.

Wincing slightly at the mention of Voldemort, Malfoy studied Hermione's face.

"I guess." He was pleased Hermione was opening up to him, he hadn't talked like this with anyone for a long time. He sensed she wanted to say more, but was holding back. He nodded encouragingly at her to let her know he was listening.

Hermione had a guilty look on her face, as if she was revealing a secret.

"Do you ever wonder what the point is? What's the point of killing Voldemort? I know he's done terrible things but people think that getting rid of him will get rid of all our problems at the same time. It won't! Wizards are still going to kill each other, people are still going to get sick. It won't stop wars, we won't all magically love each other and sit next to each other by bonfires singing "Kumbaya"."

Horrified at her tirade of sorts, Hermione searched Malfoy's face, trying to gauge his reaction. How could she have revealed her innermost thoughts to him? It's Malfoy!

Malfoy wondered how to respond to Hermione's outburst. He was more than a little surprised at how pessimistic she was.

Inexplicably, it saddened him to think that she had such a negative view of things.

Hermione saw in his eyes that Malfoy was about to ask her something important, something about her personal feelings. She braced herself as he spoke.

"What the hell are you on about Granger? Come buy a what…?"he smirked, laughing.

Hermione tried her utmost to look disapproving, but failed. She allowed herself to laugh, something she hadn't been doing enough of.

"Kumbaya, you moron!"

Smiling at her gently, Malfoy said "There's always a point, Hermione."

Hermione shocked herself by how quickly she conceded that maybe, just maybe, there was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey, hope you like it. Please **review**!

A big thank you to all my reviewers, you guys rock!

I would just like to add that this took me ages to write as the idea of Draco wearing nothing but a hat had me quite…distracted! Haha, so I hope you appreciate the mammoth effort involved in moving on from that. )


End file.
